


Favors Currency

by projectexfreelancer



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectexfreelancer/pseuds/projectexfreelancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some thoughts about conversations some roommates/dormmates Felix and Locus would have. Didn't think I'd ever post this, but here we are. This ones for you man, you know who you are. <br/>I'm probably gonna let people down with rating this explicit, but I'm actually a huge weenie. <br/>Also, I don't know shit about math.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favors Currency

“You need help?” Felix asked, relaxed comfortably out on his dorm bed. Or at least as comfortable as one can get on the half-assed excuse of a college dorm bed. His attention moved from his phone to the only other person in the room. Locus was set at his desk, at his side of the room which he was sure to make clear to Felix that there was no reason for either of them to cross over to the other’s space. There laid a bulky text book open next to his laptop, with a notebook, most likely filled with neatly taken notes, next to that. The room had been silent for quiet some time, no sound of typing keys told Felix that Locus was mostly likely stuck on a question. “Or did you just forget how to type coherent sentences? Something distracting you?” Felix added, still not getting a response from his first question as it hung in the air. Might as well piss the guy off if he was going to pretend not to listen.

“No. I don’t need help.” Locus stated, “And even if I _did_ , I doubt you would know the right information about-”

“Calculus. That’s an Honors Calc book.”

“…It is.”

“I took the class last year.”

“You’re a freshman.”

“Someone’s observant.” Felix laughed, pushing himself up off his bed to cross the imaginary line that separated their sides of the room, and lean behind the other’s chair to peek over his shoulder in order to look at the answer so far on the screen. He remembered the exact problem from the year before, and leaned in a bit more to press his finger on the screen at a set of numbers. “What the professor wants you to do is try to plug in one but find out that’s not going to work. You actually learn how to do this kind of thing in the _next_ chapter, but what I suggest doing is start with reversing the order of difference on the top of the fraction, it gets you to the answer a lot faster, in less steps.” Felix mentioned, taking his finger off the screen to leave a single smudged print, before moving back to his spot on his bed.

“… I see.” Time passed before Locus finally said as the sound of typing started up again. “So I take it you were telling the truth.”

“About taking the class already? Yeah.” Felix scoffed. “What can I say, I’m just that amazing. I mean, charming, ridiculously handsome, funny, genius. I could go on, but what would that say about me." Felix grinned, talking with his hands as he extended a finger for each trait listed, and tapping that finger with the index on his other hand. 

"It would say you're arrogant with  narcissistic tendencies." Locus replied dully, not missing a beat as he typed. 

"Giving me compliments right off the bat, man." Felix's grin widened as he whistled. "I'd be careful, people might talk. Oh, and you forgot to mention generous, seeing as how I just saved you who-knows how long it would have taken you to finish that problem. But it's no problem. You'll just owe me one, just so you know.” 

“And here I thought I would actually say thank you. ” Locus confessed sarcastically, "If that's the case, you might want to consider removing 'generous' from your list." 

“Oh don’t get so bent out of shape. It’s nothing big. If I need some help with something, which I probably won’t but you never know, you owe me.” Felix said, flopping down on his bed again. A sigh was the only response given to arrangement.

 

“Hey Locus, buddy ol’ pal. I have a party to catch, so you know that favor I told you about? I’d like to cash that in now.” Felix stated, entering the room to find Locus on his own dark green comforter, made nicely as always, and an old, boring looking book in his hands. Locus looked up, eyes just barely showing above the tip of the novel. “I mean I’d tell you to tag along but you don’ seem like the party type with that whole serious, killjoy look you’re going for. Great job on that by the way. But I have a paper due tomorrow, and I’d much rather be out then stuck here typing.” Felix said, placing some papers next to Locus’ laptop.

“I thought we agreed on a single problem, not an entire essay.” Locus commented, returning his attention to his book.

“Well, then I guess I own you one then. You love keeping those grades up, and I most definitely could help with that. All the email information and the assignment is on these papers. Don’t fuck it up!” Felix chimed as he made his way out the door.

 

Their favor system had worked wonders for months now, Felix thought anyway. He’d help Locus with some easy, for him at least, questions. And with enough favor points racked up, Felix could dump an assignment on Locus to go do something actually worth his time. The favors moved from assignments, to clothing, to food, depending how many points Felix managed to rack up. But _this_ was definitely new.

Locus pressing Felix against the wall, pinning his arms up above Felix’s head. Both just staying there, processing the position, not entirely sure who moved first or how they got to- well, _here_. Not that Felix was complaining. And Locus wasn't backing away.

Locus’ breathing brushing over the other’s face. Lips parting, exhaling, as Felix watched, the distance between their lips closing as Felix pushed on, pressing their lips together and, oh god, that felt great being pressed against the wall.

“Fuck” Felix breathed out before pressing their lips together again, Locus’ hands coming down from Felix’s wrist to hold his face in place, pressing him against the wall harder as Felix grinned into the kiss. “Someone’s hard. Wanna cash in that favor?”

Locus hummed, god his voice sounded great that low and needy. Pressing their lips together again, Locus moved down, holding Felix’s hip as his thumb worked into the other’s hipbone, gaining a soft moan from Felix.

“Then fuck me.” Felix taunted, whispering in Locus’ ear while his hand worked to tangle his fingers in Locus’ hair.

Locus was more than happy to comply with that favor.


End file.
